Kaitou Kitsune
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: When Kaito receives a cryptic warning about his next heist he shrugs it off. Unfortunately that led to some very unusual circumstances conspiring to put him in the care of Hakuba, much to his displeasure. Of course, not everything will be as easy as pulling a rabbit out of a hat- but they won't let that stop them from doing the best they can! To escape each others company, anyway.
1. Anfang

Heists, Kaito thought, really shouldn't be this level of bizarre without him planning it. Akako had approached him a few weeks ago, smiling, and mentioned a rather unusual curse on a gem, activated by rain apparently. He had nodded distractedly at the time, mildly freaked out, but still coherent enough to register what she said as important.

As the weeks passed, the warning faded into the background, and he became preoccupied with planning the heist. Blueprints and security layouts mingled with possibilities of themed traps for the task force, this was a small venue after all, so he'd need to slow the task force down somehow. He still had to keep on his toes though, the small hall was a perfect shot for snipers and the crows would be sure to take advantage of that.

The night of the heist arrived soon enough, and he found himself rather enjoying himself. Tantei-kun wasn't there, of course not, the heist began at eleven PM, after all. The task force busied themselves with guard rotas, protecting the lighting, checking visitors, and keeping the second floor inaccessible. Hakuba was watching all of this with an absent-minded detachment, but keeping a close eye on the Tierschatz gem. Kaito almost felt like laughing. They had completely missed him coming in, and had no preparations that would help, that he knew of at least.

The Tierschatz gem, plucked from an old run-down mansion in the mountains of Austria, was safely ensconced in an azure cushion, held in place by a bluebell metal frame. Stylized animal heads lay at the ends of the frame, one looking wistfully upwards, the other with its mouth open in a defiant roar. The jewel itself was a red ruby, about the height of a small bottle of water, and the width of two fists. An impressive find, no doubt, for any historian. Unfortunately, the collector was a middle-aged man, resembling a cross between halfway tenderised meat and a potato, who also had little care for the myths or history of the rocks he held. A pity, since the gem was so beautifully displayed in its bullet proof glass case.

Kaito shook his head once to clear his mind. Hakuba eyed his disguise carefully, then moved on to someone else. He checked his watch, just over three minutes left. Quickly, he loosened the buttons of his disguise outfit and readied a smoke bomb, (hypoallergenic and pink, safe and classy; what more could you ask for?) The seconds ticked onwards, and Hakuba's searching grew more intense.

Three

A grin snuck onto Kaito's face, and he melted into the crowd.

Two

Hakuba had managed to place himself on top of the case, and his greatcoat drooped over the edges like some lounging cat.

One

The lights went out, and Kaito made his way to the front of the crowd, stripping and changing with dexterous hands in the dark.

Zero

With a poof of smoke and a blinding light, the Kaitou Kid's voice reverberated around the small hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope you have all had a festive evening, for this show lives off your cheer!"

A pause to let the claps die down, as well as wait for the task force to converge into the area. When the smoke cleared and the lights regained normal function, he was revealed to be standing on the wall near the case, smiling into Hakuba's face. The teenage detective was staring at him with a rather uniquely, flabbergasted expression. Kid grinned, and whipped the Sherlockian greatcoat off. The detective sputtered indignantly, and Kid's grin widened. He placed a deerstalker hat on the blonde's head, and gestured for him to look at the case. A moment passed, and then Hakuba looked at the case. Empty. He looked at Kid's hand. Full. Kid smiled, tossed the surprisingly light object in the air like one would a tennis ball, caught it, then tipped his hat and disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Outside the hall, within which all the task force scrambled, Kid sighed disappointedly as he held the gem to the moonlight. Hakuba joined him outside, but chose to remain silent. Suddenly, Kaito felt a wave of cold wash over himself, and he remembered Akako's warning. He looked up to the sky, and saw dark clouds gathering-what the heck? It had been clear skies all over not a moment ago. The gem seemed to vibrate happily, and he gave it a dirty look.

"Sorry, my Tierschatz, I don't want to deal with your curse, whatever it may be."

The vibrating seemed sad now, and the clouds grew darker. Kid yelped, and jumped under the eaves of the building for cover. Annoyed vibrating followed, and the wind picked up. Kid promptly donned a full-body Hakuba disguise, and the vibrating seemed both curious and satisfied now. It stopped, but the cold feeling remained.

The actual Hakuba chose this moment to tap Kid on the shoulder. "Kid? You were talking to the rock."

Kid gave Hakuba his own piercing detective glare, "I was indeed. Its not what I'm looking for, although it was talkative." Hakuba raised an eyebrow, and Kid did as well, before handing him the case and the gem. "Take them to the task force, and if it starts talking again you should avoid the rain."

As it turned out, Tierschatz talked to no one else, although Kaito could swear it smiled at him when he passed it on his way out. The storm lasted for three days, and Kaito didn't step outside for all of them, since the unnatural cold persisted. On the fourth, he came to school well prepared for pranking and avoiding rain drops.

When Akako saw him, she looked him up and down and huffed in a good-naturedly yet annoyed way. Kaito was immediately on guard, and she laughed at him. "Kaito, if so much as a drop of rain touches you before the next solstice, I would be after using you as a new carpet, not a slave, so relax." Needless to say, Kaito did not relax for the whole day.

Unusual storms kept cropping up around Ekoda and anywhere else he went, so he came prepared. And well wrapped up, of course. Time passed, and the nerves faded, although the paranoia of rain remained (with good cause).

It was a sunny day in Autumn, and the breeze was just right. Snow lined the pathway edges, and the park was decorated with orange leaves and fading blossoms. Kaito decided to take a guarded walk through the woods. All the preparations had been made. Russian style hat and greatcoat, thick trousers tucked into boots not letting a single molecule of air in, and a scarf covering the gaps between his neck and, of course, his face mask. No way was Kaito Kuroba walking in plain site like this like this, even if he would have to hide with a 'cold' until nearly christmas!

And so he walked for a while, until he spotted Tantei-Kun, Tantei-han, and Tantei-san, along with quite a few other kids and adults in the midst of one of the greatest snowball fights he had ever witnessed. It was chaos incarnate. Screams and soggy splashes mingled together into a cacophony of joyous sounds. He paused, and watched them with a smile.

Kaito was just beginning to work up the courage to join in, when suddenly a snowball strayed from its intended path, heading straight for him. Then the weather did a 180 in the meter surrounding him, and the snowball melted enough to splash him on the gap between his mask and his neck. Suddenly the cold feeling was being slowly replaced by a warm feeling. Kaito gulped, and decided to run for cover under some massive bushes before whatever was happening finished. The little abnormal weather circle went back to normal very fast, and no-one noticed the disappearance of the well wrapped up observer.

* * *

Kaito felt the warmth creeping to the edges of his extremities, and closed his eyes in preparation for what was to come. He expected pain, but that's not how the world works. A pleasant sensation, like a continuous massage, rolled across him. He dimly recognised his clothes collapsing in on themselves, and the face mask being pushed off, but all sensations paled in comparison to the unbelievable experience. Eventually, he felt himself being lulled to sleep by it.

Warmth was the first thing he noticed, and his first thought was to snuggle deeper into it. His second thought was a lot less child friendly, when he realized that he was warm. It had been weeks- no- months of just tolerable cold since the gem had cursed him and tried to rain on his parade every day! His third thought was to find out what was keeping him warm, because either he was inside the sun, or the curse had changed and/or lifted. Hopefully the latter.

With a sigh, he reluctantly peeled open his eyes and saw orange and yellow. Kaito blinked. That wasn't normal. The colours shifted hypnotically, and he blinked again. That was fire. He moved his head away from the fire, wary as to why he was so close to it. As more came into his view he recognized that there were dark brown and red furred legs in front of him, likely belonging to a fox of some description, peeking out from under tthe oversized greatcoat. Kaito frowned to himself, even for this weather, wasn't it a little mean to chuck a coat on a fox?

Mind made up, he tried to stand up. The foxes legs disappeared under the coat as he did so. Kaito paused in surprise, then relaxed. The legs slipped back out. Tense. Disappear. Relax. Reappear. Oh dear. He stood up fully, making sure to remain on all fours just in case. The greatcoat promptly disappeared, revealing a fox's body all the way up to his face, which could be assumed to be foxy as well. He looked around and saw some ashes. Oh yes, there was fire when he woke up, wasn't there? Speaking of which, it seemed to have disappeared- oh wait, there it was. Right behind him. He turned around, and it disappeared in the other direction. He ended up running in circles trying to catch it before his brain caught up. He was apparently a fox with a tail made of fire now.

Deep Joy.

As it turned out, the universe wasn't quite done with him, it seemed, as a rainstorm decided to roll in while he was wandering about, trying to find someone he knew. Raindrops on fur felt weird, but nice. Raindrops on his fire-tail however? Whole different story. Kaito was currently running toward a large mansion with some promising looking hidey holes when he smacked straight into someone's legs.

"Damn it- What the bloody hell was that?"

Said the person, in English. Kaito looked up, and blue eyes met brown. He meeped, before trying to abort mission and run away. Unfortunately for him, Hakuba was faster, picking him up easily- since when was he so small? "Aren't you a little young to be out of the den, fox?" No reply from Kaito. "Oh well, I should probably take it back home anyway, give it a checkover and some food maybe…" Kaito found himself suddenly very grateful for his red fur.

Hakuba walked quickly, but steadily, in the direction of the mansion. Kaito gulped- had he really just been about to hide in Hakuba's house, of all places? The interior was simple, a small hallway with a shoe rack and slippers, with doors and a staircase leading off of it. Hakuba headed straight to the back of the house, and pulled a thick blanket from on top of a massive ironing pile, and folded it on the dining room's floor one-handedly. Kaito was confused, until Hakuba placed him onto it. He was initially worried about starting a fire, but that didn't seem to be happening. Weird.

Although everything that had been happening was strange, Kaito was able to take it into his stride easily enough. What happened next, however, did surprise him. Hakuba turned around with a plate of cooked chicken (smelling amazing), and knelt down to look him in the eyes with a kind smile. Kaito scrambled backwards, in surprise, and Hakuba kept smiling. "Where're your parents, little one?"

Kaito blinked, "I don't know." It came out as something like: "Yap yap!" though.

Hakuba sighed, and placed the chicken in front of him. "Guess its too young to speak yet, still… Call me if you need anything, ok?" Hakuba placed a cup of water on the ground near the blanket, and moved out of the room.

Kaito grimaced, how was he supposed to drink from a cup with no thumbs anyway? He picked his paw up, holding it up to the light with a sigh. Wait. It looked like the paw resembled a human's hand enough to be functional, somehow. He stood up, and took a more coherent stock of his body. He had initially assumed that he had somehow been forced into the body of a normal fox, but that didn't seem to be the case. He had opposable thumbs, a shorter muzzle than a normal fox, and could (after a little practice) walk digitigrade on his hind legs. And let's not forget the fire tail, the most not foxy thing about him. How Hakuba had recognised that he wasn't a normal fox wasn't hard to understand. The leap of logic required to assume that he could talk however… Slightly less logical.

While the chicken was surprisingly tasty it wasn't satisfying, neither was the water. Quickly, he grew bored. Hakuba had nothing interesting in the dining room (where he had locked him in! Him- Kaitou Kid!) whatsoever. No cutlery, no cards, no coins. Just some empty, clean cupboards, and a table and chairs. That was it. They weren't even nice colours, just bleached white with pale brown for lowlights. With nothing else to do- and unpickable locks, Kaito resorted to practicing 'human' sounds, and had just gotten the vowels down when Hakuba came back. Consonants were difficult to string together, as he couldn't think of many ways to practice beyond reading out the hiragana base sets, and that was too simple to do any real good.

The detective looked drenched to the bone, and very frustrated. Rushing to the door, strangely thankful for his return, Kaito tried to ask him what was wrong, but once again he got a garbled, but thankfully more clear, mess, "Waas ouh?"

He grimaced, and moved back to let him past when Hakuba barely acknowledged his feeble attempt at speech. Hakuba moved through to the kitchen, and grabbed a blanket to wrap around himself before dropping into a chair with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry, little one. No-one seems to know any kitsune around here with a missing kit, so it looks like until I find your parents you'll be staying with me."

He ran a hand through his thick blonde hair, and Kaito sighed. This was so frustrating! If only he could just tell him to stop- because he wasn't a fox in the first place… If he focused his limited speech- maybe he could make a coherent sentence saying just that. He jumped onto the table, so that he would be at eye level with Hakuba. With a deep breath he said, "I… Ahh m… Noht… A socks."

Goddamnit, consonants, now Hakuba was giving him a very odd look. If he can just get a few more words out well… "A fokks! Not a fox."

Hakuba raised his eyebrows. "You're not a fox. Right... OK, I'll bite, what are you?"

"Cursed. I sink. Think." Kaito was very frustrated at this point, voices were practically his lifeline in his night job so being handicapped to this degree was practically deadly. Not that it mattered though, given his situation right now.

Hakuba, thankfully, seemed to be understanding. "Do you remember your name? It might be an identity drain curse, and that would be the first step."

Kaito nodded enthusiastically, "I am yip!" He grimaced, then tried again. "My name is woof. Ah great."

Hakuba smiled sympathetically, "Have you got any nicknames? Those might work better."

"Kaito" Yap

"Kai-kun" Bark

"Bakaito" Growl

"Kaitou" Whine

"Kid, 1412" ...

Kaito looked up, surprised, to meet Hakuba's equally shocked eyes.

* * *

 **Draaa Duuuun!**

 **And there we have the first chapter of my latest plunny. This will probably be either a 3 shot or a continuing thing. Hope you enjoyed, but if you have questions or comments, please leave a review!**

 **This is BCoH signing out,**

 **See you next Illusion**

 **LOOK AT THIS EVERYONE \|/**

 **4th August 2017 EDIT:**

 **Many thanks to Disconsolate Mist, an avid reader of this story who has both encouraged me and betaed this chapter for me. I am eternally greatful, as they have done brilliant work in fixing my mistakes where I was blind. Can we get three cheers for her?**


	2. Bewegung

Hakuba laughed, but it was a small, nervous one, "You're kidding me."

Kaito shook his head and with rapidly improving pronunciation, replied, "I don't know why none of the other names worked, but Kid did, and I am Kid. Sorry to intrude, by the way."

"You're not pulling my leg."

Kaito shrugged, "I really wish I was."

The detective stood up, and began pacing around the blank room. His footsteps were quiet like a cat's, and his expression resembled that of one as well. Kaito watched silently for a while, worried but calm. All of a sudden, Hakuba turned around and walked right up to him. Kaito leaned back from the sudden attention, very nearly falling off the table in the process. Hakuba drew in a deep breath, "Do you want me to help you, Kid?"

Kaito did fall off that time. As he scrambled to his feet, thoughts were spinning in his head of reasons and possibilities for the unusual question. Wary, he kept his poker face in place, and opted for a safe, noncommittal response. "What sort of help?"

Hakuba shrugged, and resumed pacing. He wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, Kaito noted. When Hakuba spoke next, he wasn't nearly as composed as he acted in class, "Look- I'm not doing this because I want to. This is something I have to do for… Personal reasons. Anyway, look, I have a witch in my class-"

"Akako Koizumi- I know."

Hakuba gave him a dirty look, "I was going to suggest going to her for advice, since she's quite familiar with curses, but your tone makes it seem like you believe that to be a bad idea. May I ask why?"

Kaito turned his head and huffed, "She-voodooed-me…!"

Hakuba gave him a confused smile, "Come again?"

"You heard me, _Brit._ She used voodoo on me because I didn't fall to her love spell."

A grimace tugged at Hakuba's lips, "Love spells… Well, it certainly sounds like you've had bad experiences with her, but aren't the circumstances safer now? She's unlikely to want to date a fox."

Kaito gaped at Hakuba for a moment, "I'm really not sure that would matter to her- she said she would use me as a carpet instead when she saw me after this began."

"Began? I would love to hear more on that, but for now, I can be _very_ convincing. You'll be safe- until you're cured anyway, I can't promise anything after that." Kaito hesitated, and dropped his gaze for a moment to think.

 _Hakuba seems to know more than I do about this situation- and that is quite alarming. I would have expected him to be somewhat surprised, possibly fearful just from the tail, but he not only knew what I was, but had the contacts to look for a missing child in kitsune circles at the very_ least. _I didn't even know there_ were _Kitsune in Tokyo!_

 _Perhaps he has some unusual connection to the supernatural, but it would have to be quite the connection to have him being so unsettled by me. Of course that could just be how he copes with stress, but the possibility is there. Either that, or he's got an alternative motive so..._

"What do you gain from helping me?"

Hakuba looked surprised for a moment, but it was soon hidden by the smirk Kaito knew so well, evidently he was in his comfort zone again. A surprising switch. "Nothing, just another chance…" Here he trailed off, and Kaito stared silently at him, mentally imploring him to continue. It didn't work, and Kaito almost groaned when he came back with the question he had been hoping to avoid. "Is it a yes or a no to seeing Akako, though?" While inside he was feeling rather cheated ( an explanation was in order soon!) Kaito nodded cautiously, reasoning that it couldn't hurt all that much, and he was an escape artist after all...

Hakuba nodded briskly, clearly in working mode, and moved through the kitchen. Idly, Kaito wondered if Hakuba had eaten something strange that morning, or of this was merely a side he'd never seen before. When it came to the supernatural he seemed both knowledgeable and nervous, frantic almost when trying to avoid explaining why he knew, but the minute it came round to things he did at school, or perhaps just in his area of comfort back came the cocky detective who had cornered Kid's Identity so well. It was eerie, like a switch had been flipped. Which one was the mask? Which Hakuba was the one he used when no one was around?

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded from the kitchen area, accompanied by a triumphant string of aggressive English from Hakuba. Kaito nearly jumped out of his skin with surprise, and noted that suddenly the room seemed quite a bit brighter. Cautiously, he turned. His tail fire had expanded into a giant burning peacock style fan at the back, and most of his back was on fire. "TANTEI!", he yelled, alarmed.

With a cacophony of sound, the blonde came tumbling through the door with a glass ball in one hand, and a cat carrier in the other. The best way to describe his physical appearance at that moment would be frazzled, but he seemed to be very relaxed as well. Hakuba's smirk slipped into shock for half a second- and then an amused smirk (Upgraded smirk?) came back in full force.

"Kid, I really would have thought you to be more composed than that. Just calm down."

"Tantei-san, I would have expected you to be more understanding. Since, would you believe it, most of my back is merrily burning away! It must terribly hard to see from up there, I know, but could you at least tell me how to douse these flames?" Kaito had managed to keep his Kid composure and wit through all of that somehow, and was mentally thanking his pride for allowing him to figure out how to work these strange lips for speech so fast.

Hakuba gave him a piercing, annoyed, stare for a moment, before sighing and averting his eyes. "Calm down, I was serious. You've been turned into an elemental- which means for you that your tail is linked to your emotions. Angry, scared, happy, it'll flare up until you calm down. Lonely or depressed, and you'll have less of a tail. Since a Kitsune's tail is their power, Kitsune can actually die from depression." Internally, Kaito blanched, that was possible? "Good, like that. Now that you've calmed down I have 2 choices for you: Crash course in kitsune magic with a blank hoshi no tama, or cat carrier."

Kaito gifted Hakuba with a raised eyebrow, stating which option he preferred more clearly than would be possible with words.

* * *

Akako considered herself to be quite the accomplished witch, thank you very much. She had managed to master a spell that was dying out of practice, as well as magnify its effects to all viable victims at a young age. Her house had some of Asia's most rare and valuable sorcery scrolls, enough demon servants to make the Devil himself jealous, and many more examples of her magical prowess. She was practically omniscient about all changes in her house, which was why she was ready at the door when she sensed two Hakubas walking up her pathway. His very presence seemed to have duplicated! It was likely he was coming to her for help, and she couldn't refuse him, unfortunately enough. She still owed him.

Two resounding knocks, sharp and purposeful, hit her door. She opened the door, expecting two identical blonde brits. She didn't expect one of them to have the distinctive shimmer of illusion magic covering the space above and behind them. Akako narrowed her eyes, it would have to be quite the powerful illusion to fool her presence seeker wards, "Come in, both of you." The actual houses wards would reveal the true shape anyway, no need to worry about that.

The illusory Hakuba seemed uncertain, but was pulled through by the real one with a sigh. With a yelp of surprise, the form melted away as it came through the door until it was a little elemental fox kit being held by its scruff with a rather perplexed expression on its face. Hakuba shifted his gríp a little so that the kit was more comfortable, then leant down and placed it on the ground softly. Immediately, the kit shook itself off and spoke- in Kid's calm baritone, "Hello, Akako."

Akako groaned quietly, and looked at Hakuba for confirmation of her suspicions. All she received for her troubles was something resembling a helpless shrug, but more relaxed. He knew what he was doing, no doubt. As she lead the way through her labyrinthine mansion, she kept a close eye on the kit, who may or may not be Kid. He walked carefully, as though every step could be a pitfall, and his tail swished about agitatedly even though his posture and expression were calm and collected. It was an odd contrast, especially on a kit so physically young.

Finally, they reached her (spacious) living room, where one of her many butlers had just finished laying the drinks for them. Black coffee, British style tea, and... Hot chocolate? More points to the Kid theory. Hakuba cleared his throat, and she moved aside with a haughty grace. He and the kit sat together on a sofa while Akako herself took the armchair across from them, with only a coffee table separating them.

Akako took a moment to collect herself, and to allow the tension to build. "Why are you here, Hakuba?"

He replied easily, with confidence dripping through his voice. "This Kitsune is a cursed human, I was hoping you would be able to analyse the nature of the curse and cure him, or at least redirect us towards someone with greater skills."

She bristled in indignation, Akako, the greatest black witch of the last century being unable to look at a curse's nature? Preposterous! "I can do that and more, of course. I hope this would be repayment enough for the favour you afforded me?"

Hakuba nodded, and she smiled. If it looked a little relieved no one commented, not even the fox kit. Now then, time to get to business "Come here, Kid." The kit skulked over, giving her a look resembling a glare but far too cute on his vulpine face to be such a thing. "Paw."

"I'm not a dog."

"I never said you were, now give me your paw." With a sigh, he held up his paw with a bored look. Quick as a flash, she pulled out a needle and grabbed his paw. A wave of her hand had a section of his fur being lifted off, exposing a vein which she quickly took a blood sample from. Another wave of her hand had the fur being replaced as neatly as if it had never gone away.

The kitsune ran back to Hakuba and sat alert watching her. Akako laughed, before turning to the little red vial. She frowned thoughtfully, and began with a species diagnostic spell. Kitsune. Expected, but still disappointing. That meant his human side had been completely replaced by Kitsune, so no backtracking to humanity along that route.

Soul type revealed the colour blue, and the shape of fire. Loyal but always changing and altering because of what it is using for fuel to survive. If he had a water or earth based soul form based changes would be easier, but with a chaotic fire type soul he would have already settled into surviving with his new form rather than needing the old one. A soul wish wouldn't help, then.

Akako bit her lip, this was going to be tricky. A blunt attack spell to change him into a human, then? As soon as the spell hit the blood sample it rebounded and fizzled into the wall harmlessly, but that wasn't the interesting part. The blood glowed for a moment then shrivelled in on itself, clotting into a black sphere. "I've tried all that I can, Hakuba. As far as I can tell this is a soul based change that's defending itself. Do you know how the curse came about?"

Hakuba looked to Kid expectantly, and he shrugged. "As soon as I held Tierschatz to the moonlight, I felt cold wash over me. For about the last month I've been avoiding the freak rainstorms that the gem was summoning around me, but today…." He paused to look at the sky, taking note of the coming dawn. "No, last night, I let my guard down and got rained on. Immediately I felt a pleasant warmth changing me, and it lulled me to sleep." Here, he seemed embarrassed. "I then began searching for a place to stay, and ran into Hakuba. He ended up clueing me in on what was happening, and we came to the decision to come here for your help."

"Do you know anything about the history of 'Tierschatz'?"

Kid grimaced, "Unfortunately, not enough. As it was only going to be displayed for 3 days I had very little time to research it. I know that it came from Austria, where it was found in a mountain mansion scheduled for , the curator, came into possession of it, then I stole it. It seemed to be trying to talk to me, and cursed me at that point."

Akako nodded, a frown marring her perfect complexion. "Perhaps the gem's origin might provide more useful in finding a cure, but for now…" She paused, and let a rather vindictive smile reach Kid, "You will have to master being a kitsune, and something tells me you won't be able to do that alone."

Hakuba blanched, and held his head in his hands moaning quietly. Kid seemed shocked, but that was just a guess with how strong his poker face was.

* * *

 **Alright! Here is the promised second chapter for all you hungry readers. I hope it meets your expectations, and exceeds them as well. Also, for my two lovely critics I have made the edits you suggested. Many thanks!**

 **I have 3 questions for everyone to think about:**

 **What is Tierschatz background story going to be?**

 **What is Hakuba's connection with the supernatural?**

 **Which of the two covers did you prefer, if you noticed both?**

 **Review any questions, comments, or otherwise, please**.


	3. Chamäleon

"Kid." Kaito shifted uncomfortably. Hakuba had that sort of patient concerned tone he reserved for clients. He knew what it meant, and he was determined not to give in.

"You know, it's not that bad really." Kaito turned away pointedly, refusing to acknowledge the detective's attempts to sway him.

Hakuba seemed to frown indecisively, then he got a smirk."Well, if you're going to be like that, I hope you're aware that I can do…" Kaito's eyes widened and he got up, already starting to run as he realised what the detectives intentions were. "This!" Hakuba had grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and (much to his displeasure) he couldn't struggle quite enough to escape.

With a sigh, Kaito turned his head awkwardly to get eye contact with Hakuba, "I hate you, you know that?"

"Oh, I know. But that doesn't change what needs to happen." Kaito squirmed some more, hoping that he would somehow manage to escape.

"I could just go in the guest bedroom. I'd be fine there."

"I have two reasons to not let you in there: Firstly, you would probably burn the house down in your sleep since you have no idea how to control the fire." Kaito's tail swished in response, lighting Hakuba's sleeve. With a sigh, he patted his sleeve out calmly. "Or maybe you do, but that doesn't change the second reason I'm not letting you go there, or anywhere, without supervision. You are not trustworthy, unfortunately. You could burn the house down, run away, or god-forbid, set up pranks."

Upon hearing the last idea, Kaito perked up, "You know, I hadn't even thought of that!" Hakuba shook his head 'no' quickly. "But do I really have to go in…. _That?_ " He shuddered, "Don't you have any spare beds? At all?"

Hakuba shook his head with an amused smile, and promptly dropped him directly into the most fearful item in the room- a small dog bed with love hearts on it. "I'm sorry Kaito, but unless you, for whatever bizarre reason, would want to sleep with me, this is your only option."

A fierce blush almost made it's way past Kaito's fur, and his tail danced with nerves, forming intriguing shapes. "Tantei-! Wait. What did you just call me?" The tail settled down into a plateau, like Kaito's features. He seemed to have mastered the poker face after all.

Hakuba blinked in surprise at the abrupt change in atmosphere, then realised what he was talking about. "Ah, Kaito? I meant it as in _phantom thief,_ nothing more. You know, K.A.I.T.O.U?"

Kaito stared up at him distrustfully, and spoke meticulously slowly, "My title is Kaitou and my name is Kid. I would prefer being called by my chosen name, thank you very much, _detective_."

Hakuba winced, but moved away to give him some space, "I wasn't trying to offend you, Kid."

Kaito glared in his direction, "Unless I reveal who I am, unusual as that would be, just call me Kid. This… arrangement, will be over soon, I trust?"

Hakuba stiffened, "Can we just talk this over in the morning?"

Kaito gave a noncommittal noise, and settled down to wait.

* * *

He had planned to escape when Hakuba fell asleep, but found much to his displeasure that his claws were not effective enough lockpicks for the monstrosity Hakuba had placed on his door. And window. And drawers. Kaito wasn't sure as to the reasoning for the drawers, since they only tended to hold clothes. He ended up falling asleep after much pacing, and found himself deeply perturbed about the fact.

He was Kaitou Kid for goodness sake! For nearly a year now, since he found out the truth, he had become the moonlight thief. Every time a large gem showed its face in japan, he was there, inspecting it for pandora. He could pick any lock, break into any safe, and bypass all security. He could stay awake for days on end and have no one the wiser, thanks to his incredible emotional self control.

Now, as he stared glumly at a plate of toast and a glass of milk, he was reduced to being entirely too useless to do even roll a coin over his fingers. Approximately the size of a small labrador, a tail made of fire, hands that weren't right for doing all those magic tricks he had dedicated his life to, and stuck in the care of one of his adversaries. Life was most definitely not going well for him right now.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, damned brit.

"I'm just thinking, Tantei-san, no need to fuss." With a overdramatic sigh, Kaito picked up one slice of toast, and bit into it. Surprisingly good, not that he'd let Hakuba know. "See? Fine."

Hakuba huffed, and pulled out a chair. "It's midday on a sunday, Kid. I would normally be lurking around a local police station, or running errands for someone or other, not staying at home."

"You don't have to stay home- I can handle being alone."

"I'm not so sure about that, and besides, you would probably do something terrible to my house out of boredom. I'm not leaving."

Kaito stood up, and carried his dishes through to the kitchen and began putting them in the sink. "Well that's fine then, but don't expect me to talk too much."

Hakuba gave an exasperated sigh, "I still have to do so much with you- you're barely four, at most five, months old right now-"

Kaito sputtered indignantly, "I'm way older than that-!"

"Not right now you're not. Luckily for you, you've passed the playing and being entirely dependant on parents stage, but you're still a child at the moment. Normally you would have parents teaching you how to use a hoshi no tama correctly, perform illusion magic, and other important skills for nearly 3 years from now. I have to fulfill that role, unfortunately, so can you just work with me here?"

"And why do you have to fulfill that role, Tantei-san? You can simply teach me what I need to return to normal and send me on my merry way. My night job does have a reason, you know, I can't simply stop. The crows would think that I'd-" Abruptly, Kaito cut himself off. "Nevermind that, just tell me why."

Hakuba frowned, a contemplative expression that did not quite look at home on his face. After a long, tense moment within which Kaito watched Hakuba carefully, the detective spoke,"I have a debt to repay, that is all you need to know." Kaito felt a strange feeling stir within himself, worry. " Besides that, I have to protect you- this world isn't as safe as you might think." Definitely worry- hadn't Hakuba grown up in a fairly safe environment? No major deaths or criminal involvement beyond detective work was listed in his police files, and Kaito would have known if something had been tampered with.

"Kid?"

Kaito looked up sharply, "What?"

Hakuba let a loose grin fill his face, "How about some disguise practice? I only showed you line of sight mimicry yesterday, and that's basic stuff."

With a slight grumble, but a undeniable spring in his step, Kaito walked over to Hakuba. "How are you going to do this, then? I may be the master of disguise but I'm not certain"

Hakuba chuckled and tossed him a necklace, made with rosary beads and some kind of blue swirling orb as the centerpiece. Kaito held it carefully, and turned it around in his hands (paws?) to find any flaws, there were none, not even a scratch or stain from being caught by ungloved hands.

lThe orb was warm to the touch,and seemed to be made of some sort of smooth and spherical object patterned like moving flames, through which a bright white ember like ball could be seen. He breathed on it, and the orb seemed to distort its shape for a moment before reforming as though it had never been altered. When he tapped a claw on its surface, it made a hollow thunking noise at first, and then seemed to change its mind and produce a ringing trill.

Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Hakuba. "What is this necklace?"

"Can't you tell?" Hakuba seemed honestly surprised.

Kaito gave him a deadpan look, "I just went through most of the gem authenticity tests I can do at the moment, and it is the most unusual rock I have had the pleasure of crossing paths with, discounting Tierschatz of course."

Hakuba seemed a little disappointed almost, but he became confident again in a moment, "This, Kid, is the hoshi no tama from yesterday, now yours. We will be using it to practice."

"Yesterday that was a miniature crystal ball- what changed?"

"You used it, it's not blank anymore. It's yours. A portion of your soul will reside within it, for every time you use it."

Kaito went pale under his fur, "Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"Not so long as you have it, no. Hoshi no tama can be very powerful when handled by others than their owners, so keep it close. Besides that, the hoshi no tama magnifies the power you already have by how much of your soul is inside. When all of the soul is in there, you can get many times your normal strength simply by carrying it with you, but should someone else get it they could control you beyond imagination."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"I told you, I have to. Now, follow me."

* * *

Still focused on the impossible gem, Kaito didn't look where he was going beyond subconsciously registering every turn and stair in his memory. Which is why when, after a long while of walking, he bumped into Hakuba's legs he was surprised to look up and find himself in the center of what greatly resembled a ninja obstacle course, with mirrors and photos everywhere.

"Are you a secret ninja fan or something?"

Hakuba shrugged, "I got the idea from _Total Wipeout_ , but it didn't take long to adjust for you to use though. I figured this would be more effective given your nocturnal hobbies, than say, handing you a textbook."

" _To ta ru, wai pou tu?_ Nevermind, but this...It's surprisingly thoughtful, are you a teacher on the side?"

"No, but shouldn't we begin with the training?" Kaito made a noncommital noise, but nodded. "Place that necklace around your neck, and relax. When you're ready, pick a door and try and make it all the way to it." As he spoke, a door melted into existence on each of the walls. Kaito gave them a look over, and, seeing no particular benefit to any of them, chose the one in front of him. He shrugged, and took stock of his surroundings once more, before starting.

With a hop, Kaito landed on a circular platform precariously. He held his breath for a moment, digging his claws in, when it started to sway dangerously under his weight. The platform had looked quite securely bolted to a metal pole with various supports, which was why he had chosen it as his first jump. Kaito scrambled to the centre of it, and breathed a mental sigh of relief when the lurching motion ceased. A orangey yellow shimmer surrounded the platform, so of course ,Kaito being Kaito, he poked it cautiously. His hand went straight through, and did not appear on the other side, he pulled it back quickly, uniquely relieved to still be in possession of the appendage.

Static filled the air, and a moment of searching revealed the source to be the mirror. He stared at it, and then like it never wasn't, Hakuba's face was there. He turned around, trying to spot him on the original platform but everything was obscured by fog, "What the hell?"

"To make your way to the door you have chosen, you must traverse a kitsune tailored obstacle course. Every obstacle has a mirror, and a blank photograph frame. When you pick up the frame, someone you know will appear. You must, using Kitsune magic, disguise yourself as that person and give an introduction using their voice. If you fall from a platform, there is a penalty, and if you reach the door there is a reward."

Static blocked out the rest of the message, but Kaito had heard enough. "That's a pretty dirty way of making me learn for such a posh detective... Well, at least it'll be interesting."

With a smirk, he picked up the frame, and Conan blurred into existence, then was replaced by Shinichi Kudo, then Conan again, back and forth with no end in sight. "I couldn't just get an easy one, could I?" He sighed, then closed his eyes. He thought about everything that made them one person, and conjured up an image of Conan into his mind. He focused on each too small limb, that cocky grin, the corny blazer and shorts combo, and the way his foot would hit each football summoned from his belt to hit him in turn. All of these things swirled around in his mind, twisting and forming new impressions of each other every new moment. Opening his eyes to stare firmly into the mirror, he concentrated on layering them on, one after another like the pieces of latex and solvent and wigs he pulled together to make each of his disguises.

Slowly a ripple crossed his form, and he looked a little less furry and a little more like he was meant to stand on two legs. Another came, faster, and then another, until suddenly there wasn't a small fox but Conan Edogawa standing there. He coughed cautiously, checking his voice. Yep, that was Conan's for sure. He frowned down at the photograph, it still flickered indecisively. He pulled out the bow tie from a pocket, and fiddled with the dial. With a smirk he brought it to his lips, "One truth prevails!" Out came Shinichi Kudo's voice, and he sighed in relief when the fog and barrier disappeared, dropping the disguise. He looked around cautiously, and Hakuba wasn't anywhere to be seen. Neither was the platform he had started from, come to think of it. He squared his shoulders and picked the next one, a peculiar spinning see saw with posts around it. Each with their own mirror, and the door still seemed no closer. He grumbled a little to himself, and jumped over ready to do the cycle again.

* * *

Hakuba sat in the kitchen, calmly sipping his tea and watching the door. He pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open, "Ah, he should be just about done by now." From the kitchen side he pulled a tray with 2 plates on it. One had some light digestives, and the other held a large slice of chocolate cake.

Muffled footsteps were beginning to be audible from beyond the door, and they reached just up to behind the door before stopping. Hakuba put his cup of tea down on a costa, raising an eyebrow. "It's not locked.", he called out, in case that was the cause of the delay. He needn't have worried though, as Kid came sauntering through immediately after. In human shape, costume and all.

"Tantei-san, was all that entirely necessary?"

He gestured to his form with a smile, "It was effective, though."

"I suppose so… Is the chocolate cake the reward you spoke of?"

Hakuba nodded, and for a moment silence reigned as Kid began to eat delicately. Each fork of cake was carefully scooped and ascended towards him with the graceful movements that fooled many into thinking he was a well-bred royal from a distant land.

"I was expecting you to be slightly more ravenous after that crash course. It was meant to be challenging enough for you, after all."

After finishing his mouthful and placing his fork down, Kid shrugged. His cape rustled from side to side in response, "It was, but it felt rather much like a game to me. No real threat despite the fog, you see."

Hakuba seemed thoughtful for a moment, "No threat? Perhaps I should have incorporated some chasers to distract you, then." Kid raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt. "Besides, how well have the disguises worked for you?"

Kid grinned in response and then with a flash of flame Conan was sitting across from him, then Aoko, Akako, and someone he could have sworn worked with Nakamori occasionally. And then Kid was back once more. "As good as any of my handmade ones, I daresay."

"May I see the monocle?" Kid blinked, and tapped the object in question questioningly. "Yes, that monocle." Kid seemed to consider it a moment, then pulled it off. He held it in his hands lovingly for a moment, before handing it over to Hakuba.

Hakuba gasped when the white metal, still warm from Kid, touched upon his hands. He gave Kid a quick, scanning look, but the thief was entirely focused on eating the cake. Interestingly, where the monocle had lain was now cast in dark shadow, creating an eerie juxtaposition with the signature top hat. He stroked the metal, feeling the solidity and sturdiness that shouldn't come from an illusion with every moment he held it. Frowning, he moved to the monocle charm's  
chainmail links, giving them an experimental tug. Not even a slight distortion. Getting slightly worried now, he moved to hand it back only for the charm to drag and plop into his tea.

"I hope that doesn't stain, Tantei-san."

With shaking hands, Hakuba pulled it out revealing a dripping, but decidedly whole charm. "You realize, Kid, that you were only making illusions today?"

Kid scoffed disbelievingly, finally finished with the cake, "My illusions are as solid as reality- I have walked on air and teleported when I turned my fancy to it, and none were the wiser as to how. Perfectionist is in the job description for my career, wouldn't you say?"

"I have never met a kitsune who could hold an illusion while distracted, and who even through having their illusion soaked manages to maintain it."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Despite my disbelief in your foxy socialization skills, I am struggling to understand your point. I make a point of knowing everything, and having everything ready."

Hakuba grimaced, "Well, this shouldn't be possible. Illusions break too easily, you've made them physical somehow." He leaned forward to stare Kid in the eyes, and Kid leaned in as well. "I think you might have-"

Kid smiled, "I might have what?"

"Well, you could have… Completely broken most laws of magic. Somehow."

"Is that so unusual?"

"Yes! Kitsune normally take months to learn disguises, voices and physical aspects take longer to fool, but you've blown that away. If I just gave you a foreigners guide to japanese magic, then you'd be almost free to go. I still have to teach you customs, but that's..."

"Something we can make a deal on, wouldn't you say?" Kid had a sly grin on his face, reminiscent of his new form as much as his old one.

* * *

 **Collapses on floor.**

 **Wow that took awhile to get out, Lincolnshire show took up a heck of a lot of time last week so there's that. I found it hard to muster my skills to write this one, but it happened. Next chapter will involve school antics, so look forward to that I suppose. Also, made it four scenes long. Yessss!**

 **Also... I broke my chapter naming rule a little, using Swiss German for cake shop due to the frustrating lack of words beginning with c. If any german speakers know a c word that fits better, please help. This feels vaguely like sacrilege to me.**

 **Anything you want covered or answered? Got a burning grammar correction for me? Just want to tell me to crawl in a ditch and cry? All that and more can be said in a review, which I can guarantee I will read. And reply to you too, if you have an account..**

 **So: Leave a review ;)**


	4. Daheim, oder?

Two days! He had been stuck with Hakuba for two days now, and while it wasn't exactly the most thrilling experience, he had learned some tricks which would prove to be the blond detective's undoing. Disguises were his forte, and he knew how to manipulate his appearance as easily as most people knew how to put on a jacket or tie their laces.

Illusions were easier to produce, he had discovered with some relief. Producing all the illusions physically would have worn him out, as much as his logical mind rebelled against an imperfect disguise's practicality. During the odd training cause Hakuba had come up with, all he had needed to do was alter proportions and faces and use his own vocal skills. Admittedly, the vocal skills had taken more time than he would have preferred to perfect, but beggars can't be choosers. Not even phantom thief beggars, it seemed.

A little on the side practicing had taught him how to leave an illusion in place, but the further he walked away from one he had 'padded', the worse it got. The recovery was quick, thankfully, but he couldn't and didn't want to be sure if it was a fluke on the one time he tried it. It wouldn't pay to be entirely at Hakuba's mercy, even for a little while. He had a plan for when the evening came and he could escape then, for now though… He pushed his pawn across the board, enjoying Hakuba's look of slow horror. "Check-mate, I do believe."

"You're certain you've never played chess before, Kid?"

Kid smiled, "No, but I do wish I'd taken it up sooner. It seems to be quite relaxing."

"You relax?"

"Yes."

"Ah…"

An awkward silence settled over the two men. Hakuba cleared his throat, "Shall I clear up the chess set, then?" Kid snapped his fingers, and the set was back on the shelf they had retrieved it from.

"No, I have things to discuss with you."

Hakuba met his eyes, curious but cautious, "What sort of things?"

"That depends on your answer to my question." Hakuba made a gesture to carry on, "I assume that in a mansions this large you have a library section, yes? Good. I request to be able to borrow some books, for however long I may need them for. If you have magical tomes as I suspect you do, then my cause for thievery may quickly fade."

The detective seemed deep in thought for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I search for one gem in particular, purely to protect it. It's name is Pandora."

Hakuba cast his eyes skyward, "I can't say I have heard of it- but you are not going to read those books for awhile yet."

Kid raised one eyebrow, "I see…"

Silently, he resolved to break out tonight. If he couldn't achieve something useful by staying, even if it was sacrificing a budding alliance, then he would leave. There was no need to hand around, so he should days with Hakuba may have already severely compromised his ability to avoid a conviction, he couldn't afford to chance it.

* * *

Although the journey home had taken an alarmingly long amount of time and energy, he had succeeded in getting there before dawn. Kaito had created a makeshift backpack, resembling a donkey's pack with which to carry the many books he had 'borrowed' from Hakuba. Unfortunately, it was nearly twice his current weight so he had discovered immense difficulty in transporting the items, much to his displeasure.

Upon getting past his frustratingly complex lock system and opening the door, he discovered another problem. His backpack was too wide to fit through. With a sigh, he looked forlornly at the sky, before removing it and pulling it through. With his forepaws. What did you think he was going to use, his mouth?

Once inside, he emptied the backpack, and set about storing the books in his Kid room. He selected one book, titled 'Simple magic for the young creature or intermediate mage.' to read at school tomorrow. It would have to be under a illusion, or have its cover swapped to avoid arousing even more suspicion. Although it seemed drier than the sahara, it also seemed very useful and informative. So he would read it.

He was about to climb into bed, when something hit him. Specifically, his tail's existence. He might set his bed on fire in the night! He groaned, and began searching for his fireproofing spray. This would be quite a tedious night time ritual, until he could get back to normal.

Steadfastly, he ignored the traitorous thought that it may never happen even as he curled in on himself to rest till dawn.

* * *

When the sun finally rose, and he couldn't sleep anymore, he considered calling in sick to buy himself more time. After much internal debate, he decided against it. He needed to keep his attendance up, and beyond his physical state which he could hide effectively enough to get by, he had no pressure to remain away from society.

Besides that, he had a rather more pressing issue. Amongst the tomes he had acquired from Hakuba, he had one book in particular to read through as soon as possible. 'Magick gems: lunar sect edition.'

The title sounded almost cultish- but it was the biggest lead he had at the minute. He pulled the thick covers apart, wincing internally at the mild scratching sound caused by his new first page was

 _This book has been written for the sole perusal of lunar mages, beasts and approved neutral guardians. No spells or rituals contained within should should be performed unsupervised as side effects vary from becoming lunar energy and merging with the gem, to paralytic disembodiment or soul based transformations._

Kaito snorted in amusement- a disclaimer for magic? Sounded almost like a joke book, but research materials for magic were something rare and new for him. He needed to absorb all that he could and apply it successfully to survive.

He flicked through several similar pages, detailing the basis of lunar magics and how it varied between users. The contents page was 12 pages in, but thankfully he was able to find the page on Pandora quickly. It had an eye catching stain near it, resembling a pale red tear mark, that had been snuffed out by ciggarette burns. He scoffed at the mistreatment of the book- it was almost illegible at some points due to various different stains! Nevertheless he turned to Pandora's section, resolutely ignoring it.

 _Pandora_

 _Pandora is a poorly documented gem, however it is more commonly referred to as the '_ Disaster Diamond' _by humans, due to its tendency to curse malevolent people who come to possess it. The curses typically revolve around unusual, typically traumatising coincidences intended to drive holders to commit suicide._

 _This defence can be avoided by avoiding physical contact, or by only touching the gem on full moons. The majority of Creatures will feel no effect, but if any meteors are visible on a full moon night the gem will redirect the minor lunar energy into the holder's lifespan. This creates an illusion of immortality, but must be resupplied regularly to maintain the effect. The gem does not need to be present to refuel as the magic becomes entwined with the holder's lifespan. For more information on the process, refer to the lunar mechanics guide that is sold in accompaniment._

 _Pandora is suspected to have been a single being before achieving its current state, and as such should be treated with caution beyond basic safety. When handling the gem, do not insult, mock, or generally be rude in it's presence. It is likely sentient, and likely to activate an extra (unknown) level of defence based on research done on similarly formed gems. The personal encounters records generally state it to be ill tempered, but kind to those who are benevolent. See page 173 for the Pandora records._

 _The gem has recently been marked as being in the possession of the highly acclaimed sorceress Sopherin Philo. Unfortunately, the source died in a tragic accident the day before our intended interview date so we were unable to confirm the validity of his claims._

Kaito grinned, and closed the book with a snap. A few moments of rummaging in drawers produced a probably working cellphone, and a determined nature. His tail flamed excitedly, "Yo, Jii-san?"

He immediately had to hold it away from his ear, due to the intensity of the reply. "Bocchama! Where have you been? I understand that you have been taking a break from your night job- but you should tell me if you're going to start poking around for it again! I was worried for you."

Ah, yes. He had been out of business for awhile now, hadn't he? Avoiding the curse's effects, and then promptly being kidnapped by Hakuba had taken a surprising amount of time out of both his thievery and regular schedules.

"Jii-san, I'm sorry. Something unexpected came up and I had to chase up some leads…"

"Are you becoming a detective, bocchama? Do I have to come over there myself? You _know_

what detectives do-!"

"Oi, oi! The truth shall prevail and all that?" laughed Kaito in Conan's voice, "No, I think not! I found a lead on Pandora- Jii-san! _Pan_ freaking _dora_!"

Stunned silence broken only by the crackle of static held for a long moment.

It was Jii's hoarse voice, accompanied by the distinctive scrape of a bar stool being pulled back that broke it, "Really?"

"Yes! It's not conclusive, the source said it was unconfirmed and that it was a sorceress but it is a lead! I need you to look into a Sopherin Philo for me, female. I'll be looking too- into another name it goes by, Disaster Diamond, but this is so much at once! I can't believe we have a lead, it has to be it!"

"Of course I will Bocchama, but…Please don't be disappointed if this doesn't work out. Promise me that much, Kaito."

Kaito started out of his intense, spiralling reverie, surprised. A small smile fit itself upon his face. His reply was soft, almost inaudible, "Yeah, Jii-san. I know."

* * *

Having spent the few hours between getting home and dawn organising his most recent illicitly gained items and sorting out his research plans, it was a miracle he got any sleep. That is to say- he didn't. Miracles don't happen often, and as they say, no rest for the wicked.

School was going to be hell, he dimly thought, while preparing to leave. The movement of his tail was hypnotic, tempting him with promises of rest and warmth. The damn thing remained as an indistinguishable blur even when he put a stronger illusion over it. He gave up, eventually. Resolving to use only surface layer illusions to conserve energy while there. He would be running on cold hot chocolate from before he went on that catalytic stroll, and one heck of a sleepless stressful night. The perfect recipe for an alert, aware, attentive student.

Aoko, however, was entirely oblivious to his struggle in maintaining wakefulness. Largely because he had to pretend he was recently recovered from an intense cold, given that he had been using that to excuse himself from school until the curse's effects wore off. Well, given that he was holding onto a very successful illusion of sickness and annoyance it was no surprise.

All he had to do to maintain it was grumble a bit, and be slightly less mischevious than he really felt like being. Unfortunately, Aoko insisted on mothering him. She was hovering over him, making sure his work was being done, that he was listening to the teacher, that he was responding to being poked in the back with a freaking mop-!

It was very tiring, for more than one reason. Her constant hovering left him unable to relax and focus properly on staying human looking and awake. He hadn't had any breaks from her presence, and intended to 'magic' himself out of her view at lunch. A puff of confetti and smoke, and he would be gone for lunch on the roof. The problem lay primarily in the effort of physically puffing his illusion up so it felt real enough for Aoko. Hakuba was there, too, but he barely paid attention to Kaito. He seemed incredibly distracted by something, his escape, perhaps?

Kaito checked the clock and laughed quietly to himself. Five minutes before lunch, and he realozed that he hadn't made himself a bento in the madness of the morning. He decided to make his escape a few moments earlier than planned, using a very large smoke confetti bomb. He snatched little pieces from a few peoples lunches, enough to make a small meal. He felt slightly guilty, but the exhaustion and hunger were creeping up on him fast. He would repay them tomorrow, anyway.

* * *

Getting to the roof should have been easy, but every step with his illusory body made him tired, and the food had only unsettled his stomach, rather than soothing the hunger. He maintained the outward appearance of a confident and relaxed high schooler all the way there, despite that. Disguises should be worn well, or not at all.

He reached the roof, and stepped into the midday sun. Immediately, he felt so much more relaxed. Here in the open air, with the signature tokyo sunlight blazing even in winter, and the chilly breeze caressing him, he felt relaxed. Uncomfortable with the temperature, but relaxed.

He leaned against a wall, and let all of his tension go. A warm sensation ran down his body, and then everything was a bit bigger again. Kaito groaned, but accepted it quickly enough. That illusion was exhausting to maintain- never mind to manipulate with facial expressions and clothes taking extra energy he didn't seem to have. Having been body swapped would have been easier, for god's sake! His proficiency at disguises would have made most situations caused by magic easy to handle. Gender swap? No problem, just get some bindings and use basic disguise techniques to make himself more masculine. Shrunk? Hide until it wore off, or use stilts and or mechanical limbs to help. Simple.

This, though… He rubbed a paw on his snout self consciously. It couldn't be solved easily. His features were too disproportionate, even when he stood bipedal to be disguised with normal latex and padding, or even mechanics like he might do with other situations. His tail was a pain to deal with hiding, and he was half asleep from exhaustion. Thankfully, he had been quickly introduced to the mechanics of this body, and the useful technique that came with it.

It didn't change much in the way of scheduling, beyond that he had to resume regular activities once more, now that he could. Just as he attended school after heists, he attended now. If there was no danger that he couldn't handle, then he had to perform normal activities. If he consistently missed or achieved poorly after heists, even a fresh police detective could make 2 and 2 into 4. What would happen after that... He didn't want to consider beyond that it was worth avoiding.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Kaito stiffened, and his tail flared up in surprise. "Akako?"

"Indeed, Kid. I would've presumed you to be under the care of that obnoxious guardian, rather than being Kuroba once more," Stepping into the light, the witch let out a small laugh, "Not that it matters much, given how foxy you could prove to be with me now, hmmm?"

A thick blush crept across Kaito's fur. "I have no intentions of being a caged creature, no matter my form, witch."

Akako's laugh grew in volume, the second time, "I have no intentions of capturing you- I have no need for a familiar after all. That, Kid, is all you would be capable of now. Besides, shouldn't you be more worried about this…" She gestured with a broad sweep, and Hakuba fell off the entrance to the roof. "Guardian, hmmm?"

She turned to Hakuba, "I have no reason to avoid harming you now, shouldn't you be a tad more fearful, Guardian?"

Hakuba brushed himself off, "Perhaps, but I have my duty to perform. A sentence would be likely if you were to interfere."

Dimly, Kaito recognized that he'd been shut out of the conversation.

"Well, I wasn't intending to. I was merely thinking of how unfortunate it is- that you would have to work off such a fool's mistake for your life."

Hakuba bristled, "She was no fool, Akako. I have duties to attend to, and I would prefer to handle them alone."

She sighed in annoyance, "I'll leave, but remember this, Guardian: all witches are the same, you simply cannot beat us with your lowly skills."

With that parting comment, the witch left in a swish of black energy. Hakuba visibly relaxed, before turning to stare at Kaito.

"Why did you run away, Kid?"

Kaito glared at him, "I refuse to be trapped, no matter the circumstances, Tantei-san."

"Kid, you are tired, weak, and new to this body- and that's the reason why? You refused to be trapped!?"

Kaito's glare intensified, almost glowing with an inner fire, "Yes."

"My M- Someone important to me, has their survival dependant on me looking after creatures like you, you can't run away! You'll be killed, or accidentally kill yourself!"

Grimacing, Kaito's glare broke slightly, "Be that as it may, I have no reason to stay that is compelling enough for me. I can get knowledge elsewhere now, that you hid from me. I can fulfill my purpose as a thief now, and figure out how to become human again easily enough. This body may prove troublesome, but I am nothing if not tenacious!"

Hakuba knelt down to his small, pathetic form, and forced a smile. "Well, I can work with that."

Kaito pushed himself backwards, tail waving haphazardly and singeing the walls slightly. "Don't, unless you can actually stick to it."

"How about, I feed and teach you, and you don't run away?"

Kaito almost laughed, "I'm not a pet, Tantei-san. Try again."

"I look after you, and you stay with me?"

With a smile, Kaito nodded, "Getting warmer."

"We live and help each other together?"

Kaito nodded, "That will do, I suppose. No use having one person being too powerful. Now, could you help me get to class? I am being Kuroba today, you see…"

 **A.N**

 **Do I do the AN notice like that often? It has been exactly a month, so I can't remember well. Ah well, here's an update.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to googoo mori? Nope, the name is: OrguMiMi.**

 **Close enough, what a hard to remember name. Anyway, the reason is because when I was checking through my emails (on the 22nd July), I saw a little review, dated the 14th July. I had uploaded chapter 3 nearly 3 weeks before. The little, quiet 'keep 'er go'n' was a much needed kick up the arse for me.**

 **So, thanks, I guess.**

 **I loved reading everyones reviews, and they all made me feel happy but I felt that one deserved a shout out. I feel kinda guilty now…**

 **Anyone living in areas where you get those ridiculous 5 minute rain spells where the sky falls apart, and is sunny in storm like conditions? Had at least 12 of those that I counted while writing, amusingly enough.**

 **I believe I have given enough hints for guesses at Hakuba's backstory, now. Any detectives feeling sharp today?**

 **See you next illusion,**

 **BCoH**

 **(Word count pre AN = 3095)**


	5. Erstaufführung

"Remind me again why we're leaving together?"

"Because you were barely keeping up that flimsy illusion, even with my help."

Kaito grumbled, but walked alongside Hakuba with a relaxed grin on his face. "Come on, you know I could keep going for ages, Tantei-san, why not let me stay?"

"Unless you want to try keeping a hold of this properly." Here, Hakuba pulled the Hoshi no Tama out of a pocket, tossing it into the air like one might. "Then the answer is no."

In between leaping at the gem, Kaito spoke, "How about just giving it to me? I've already agreed to live with you until this curse is fixed, so why not?" He was nearly out of breath by the end, Hakuba was too tall!

"Try holding onto it, Kid." Hakuba's voice was calm, almost reserved.

Kaito raised one furry eyebrow, pausing in his attempts of snatching it out of the air in between tosses. Hakuba leant down, and Kaito grasped it in his forepaws, watching the detective warily.

"Now, try walking with it."

Kaito did so, switching to digitigrade and strolling alongside Hakuba, taking a few moments to adjust to the new height. As soon as he got used to holding it though, it rolled out of his paw-hand things with not so much as a by your leave. "What the heck…?"

Hakuba picked it up, and tutted, turning it around in his hands. "The Hoshi no Tama strengthens illusions by turning a part of your soul into raw energy and amplifying it every time you use it. Really, a magnificent piece of magical engineering. Unfortunately, it is still a small glass ball in its physical form, so very difficult for Kitsune paws to hold for any length of time."

Kaito did not stop walking, but fell into a discontented quietude as he looked more clearly at his hands, taking in the features properly at long last. Three thick, soft pads covered the muscles in the palm, dividing it into three. One of them stretched to meet his thumb, and covered a small portion of it, before stopping. Two small pads were present on all of his digits, together with soft feathery white fur. From the top, It resembled a human's hand at first glance, and the dark fur stretching up to his elbows before fading to red made it seem like an odd glove, complete with a ridiculous outfit akin to a furry.

He laughed quietly to himself, this situation really was going to mess him up, wasn't it? Magic would have to be his solution, he could not live hiding just as he could not live caged. His conviction strengthened, he sped up a little, eager to reach Hakuba's house and make an opportunity to return the books, as well as figure out how to fix himself.

"You know Kid, you could wear it as a choker and keep it on all the time." Had Hakuba really just suggested that? His hands descended quickly, and Kaito dodged out of the way just in time to avoid a clinking, bejewelled collar. Before he could make an angry retort, a familiar ringing rang through the air, well, familiar to Kaito at least.

A small amount of fumbling revealed a vibrating, screaming phone. Mashing buttons, Kaito got it to connect to the caller and shut up. He cleared his throat, deciding to use the voice of Kudo this time.

"Kudo Shinichi, who is this?" Kaito held his breath in anticipation, even as they carried on walking. Hakuba watched him with something akin to amusement and curiosity.

"An old man with a story to tell." Jii was calling him already? At least he still remembered the code for calling him when he was likely to be in public. A relaxed grin spread across his features, and he switched to his patented Kid voice. Not, he thought idly, that there was much difference beyond intonation.

"Jii! Have you found a lead already? I've sorted out someone to stay with until the situation blows over, so you might have to chase it up yourself."

"Situation?" _Oh, that's right. He hadn't told Jii yet, had he?_ "Well, you better visit me at some point. Besides that, I have found a lead. The inventor we commision for gadgets pointed me in the direction of some nameless people he trusts, and they gave me an address."

"You're sure they can be trusted?" Hakuba had stopped walking in order to pay more attention to the conversation at this point, and Kaito slid against the wall with him, following the flow of movement subconsciously.

"As certain as you can be with these things. Now, it's in Beika…"

As he rattled off the location, and Kaito agreed to go negotiate information out of whoever lived there, he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. He had no proper way of communicating without seeming like either a mad cosplayer, or something else entirely. He was, much to his ire, entirely too exhausted to hold a disguise of the illusory sort.

Hakuba, of course seemed oblivious to the problem. "Shall we head there now, Kid?"

"Yes, but I can hardly go as I am. Unless you have a solution to my current…" Here, he walked in a small circle to demonstrate his form, "Problem, then we can't go."

"Well, what do you call this?" Hakuba smirked, perhaps he wasn't oblivious after all, before swiftly latching the _collar_ from earlier around his neck. Something, Kaito was fairly certain, he would dislike if he could see it. It would clash with his fur!

"Is there really no other way?" He grumbled to himself quietly, before spinning the illusion, focusing it through the small gem. He found his intents being swept up as easily as a small stream would carry a leaf. It was not overwhelming, but it was surprising. Still, as Kaito became himself in form again, he had no reason to pause in his search despite the detective dogging his heels. "Well, we should head off then."

Hakuba started walking, and that was all the confirmation Kaito needed to join.

* * *

"You know, Hakuba, I thought you would have recognized such a residence as this from just the address."

"Be quiet, Kid. Unless you want me to take the collar off and have you go in as a dog?"

"You wouldn't."

The detective did not let his smirk change, and Kaito felt the tension keenly. The backdrop of Cafe Poirot and the Mouri detective agency did nothing to help the thief gain ground. Hakuba strolled confidently to the entrance of the stairwell, and Kaito quickly pursued. Despite his slow start, Kaito was the one to open the door. He did need to lead the discussions after all.

Of course, every leader will eventually fall down. He fell when Ran, who had opened the door, tried to karate kick his lungs out of his chest. "Shinichi! Why are you here- you said there was a huge case !"

Kaito recovered from the sudden attack with reasonable grace, "Sorry, but I think you are mistaken; my name is not Shinichi, but Kaito. Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire if you please." Here, he bowed and drew a rose from his sleeve with a flick of his wrist, offering it to a surprised Ran with a cheeky grin.

She responded with flushed cheeks, but remained strong and undeterred even with his antics, "You're really not Shinichi? But you look just like him!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I'm just boring old Kaito. Who are you?"

"I… I'm Mouri Ran. Sorry I attacked you when you knocked- actually why are you here?"

Hakuba almost cracked a smile then, taking the cue. "I am Hakuba Saguru, and this is my acquaintance Kuroba Kaito. He has a case for Mouri-san."

* * *

Sitting down, Hakuba remarked, "Do you realize how much of a hopeless flirt you are?"

Kaito grinned, "Honey, how do you think I get security guard outfits all the time?" This was said in his best camp accent, and had the intended effect of making Hakuba shudder deeply.

"Hi! Are you the clients for uncle?" Drat. There went at least three minutes worth of making Hakuba awkward, but at least it was for a good cause. Shinichi Kudo, in all his pint-sized glory, was probably the reason he had been referred to this location.

Kaito grinned, leaning forward to be closer to the miniature detective, "Why yes, Conan-kun, we are. Perhaps a little detective such as yourself would be able to help us though. We're looking for someone, you realize, and every little bit helps."

Hakuba seemed frown off by his discussing case details without waiting for Kogoro to appear. Conan's eyes, however, narrowed imperceptibly at the direct address. Kaito felt like cackling- if the detective was already suspicious now, how long would it take him to realize he was Kid? Not long, no doubt. There was a reason he was one of his favourite attendees at heists, and it wasn't just his pretty face.

Kogoro chose that moment to walk in, looking as if he'd done a very quick (and poor) fix up of his appearance. A little shaving cream was behind his ear, and his tie had wrinkles as though it had been laid on while screwed up. Not the most appealing business man, for certain. "High schoolers? I could have sworn someone said they were girls. Geh…" He said this in an undertone, clearly displeased by their presence. He sat down, making sure to give them an uncomfortable visual assessment before clearing his throat and speaking, "Alright, what have you got for me?"

Hakuba moved to speak, but Kaito held a hand out to stop him, "We are looking for a woman who we believe has possession of an item of mine. I can pay you ¥10,000 for the finding of details on this person, or I can pay you ¥50,000 to find them and bring them to Japan, travel fees covered by myself."

Kogoro seemed gobsmacked by the numbers, or perhaps the implications of the second option. Actually, everyone seemed a little shocked by his words. Perhaps he'd gone a little too high with the numbers? He really could pay them, though... "R-right. I don't know how capable I would be for the second task, but the first is within my capabilities for certain. Who is this person?"

Hakuba, to his credit, managed to speak without mangling his words to badly, "You accept?"

Kaito smirked, and gave him a light shove, "Of course he does! What sort of business would he be running if he couldn't find people on command?" He turned to face Kogoro, "I would like you to find one Sopherin Philo for me. I'll pay you when you give me the information. If you decide to retrieve them, contact me first please."

The man seemed quite eager to please them now, rambling on about how he, the great sleeping Kogoro, would find the person without a doubt. Kaito wasn't interested in that, although he kept a polite eye on the detective. Conan seemed to have recognized the name, and had a look that implied clockwork levels of concentration. When his face lit up, Kaito smiled. Here was what he was waiting for the whole meeting- Kogoro was inept at most tasks after all.

"I know that name!"

"Oi, brat." Kogoro growled out, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. Conan, of course, gave him the most innocent and hurt look he could manage. It was quite impressive how he used his childlike features to his advantage, really.

"But I do! Shinichi-niichan was telling me about her the other day."

Kogoro was revving himself up to dish out a killer noogie, or "Brat, if you-"

"Let him speak." Kogoro looked almost annoyed at Kaito's interruption, in stark contrast to Conan's confused but relieved expression. Kaito motioned for Conan to begin.

"He was talking about how they were involved in a strange case awhile back, she was a murder suspect." Here, everyone became quiet, and Hakuba was trying to get Kaito's attention with incredulous looks to no avail.

"The case was strange because everyone thought she'd done magic to kill her friend! She wasn't the murderer though, that was her husband. He wasn't even quick about it… He did lots of bad things to her and stole her necklace, her friend died from blood loss and cold before anyone got there."

Ran was going a little pale at this point, "Conan-kun! Don't let Shinichi tell you awful stories like that."

The child seemed surprised, "But Ran-neechan, we see stuff like that all the time when we go out!"

A moment of silence passed before she responded, "Well- don't encourage him!"

Conan nodded, "I won't! Do you want to hear the rest of the case?" A general murmur in the negative was his only reward, and Conan frowned disappointedly.

"Look Conan, we just want to know about Sopherin, ok? What can you tell us about her?"

"Lots! She had long, dark hair that looked really pretty, and always carried around a stick with her. She had a strange accent, like she was foreign, or not used to speaking aloud…" He trailed off, as though realizing that he had the whole room's attention now. Kaito was on the edge of his seat now, staring intently at Conan. "But that's just what Shinichi-niichan said!"

Kaito nearly fell off his seat from surprise. The kiddy act had to come back now? Really? "That's all you can tell us?"

Conan shrugged, an almost apologetic smile on his face.

"Shinichi-niichan was called away before he could tell me much more. If he calls again, I could call you though!"

Hakuba chose that moment to interrupt, speaking tersely, "That would be much appreciated, Conan-kun. Kaito, let's go."

With that, he stood up and walked outside. Kaito had a moment of surprise, before he hastily scribbled his phone number down and followed the tense detective.

* * *

"Oi, Hakuba! What's up with you? We could have gotten tons more information off of them, never mind the value in finding out how Kogoro researches. Why did you leave?" Somewhere in his mind, Kaito realized that calling the detective by his name could be worrisome, but it paled in comparison to the worry he felt for him. Normally Hakuba was composed, polite to a fault, regal almost- for him to leave so quickly and without a proper goodbye? It was almost unheard of!

Hakuba took a moment to gather himself, before speaking quickly and somberly, in a similar manner to a general ordering his troops, "Kid, I do not intend to let you die before I get you to admit your identity. We need to escape from here, before it notices us."

Kaito scoffed, "It? I can handle snipers while wearing a cape and a top-hat, very little will faze me, Tantei-san."

"Look in that alleyway, and prepare to run with me, because you cannot beat that with elastic bands or cards or whatever else you've snuck into this illusion." Hakuba pointed, already tensing his legs to move. In the alleyway lay something large, and dark. It shifted a little, revealing a set of drooling mouths.

Looking at it, all Kaito could see was a few puppies' heads, "What's the big deal? It's just some puppies."

"No, Kid. That's a cerberus. They like to eat other smaller magical creatures, and kitsune kits are a delicacy. Come on, then."

"I did so not sign up for this…"

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **Ok, who else is hyped after reading chapter 1000 of DC? I am! Man, that was amazing and well worthy of the spot. Thank you, Aoyama.**

 **This chapter… eerrgh. It did not want to be written. At all. But, I have made plans to finish this and I shall. Eventually. Speaking of, would all the people who can vote in polls mind helping me out here? I've set one up for the future of this story, given that my plans have started to deviate from my original idea for this story. Hopefully they won't be glitchy like the last time I tried to use a poll…**

 **The reason for the poll is, I have a plot. A strong plot. BUT. It is likely to make people annoyed because… reasons. How you guys want me to take the plot will be a deciding factor on how this turns out. So- head on over to my profile page by clicking on my name and vote. It won't take long, promise!**

 **Oh yeah, thanks go out to Disconsolate Mist who is an awesome beta, and LadyShadows26 who is always the first reviewer. You guys are awesome and the reason why I WILL finish this.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **BCoH signing out.**

 **(word count pre A.N 2591)**


	6. Flicken der Fleck

Between the cerberus and Kudo's information, Kaito had a lot to think on as he walked with Hakuba back to his mansion. He fully intended to research the 'Disaster Diamond' when he had a moment to himself - but if he couldn't sneak away to retrieve the books he had stolen so rashly, then…

"We're here." Kaito looked up sharply at Hakuba's crisp voice. He was surprised to find the doors to the mansion looming above them. Had he really been so out of it as to miss entering the property?

Stepping through the threshold, he immediately noticed the odd feeling from Akako's was here too, but it felt different. Where her entryway felt like incense; thick and strong and overpowering, Hakuba's felt more like a bouquet of flowers; soft and gentle, with the many clear natural sensations mixing together easily. It was very relaxing, in comparison at least. In a sense, it did make him feel safe..

But Akako was a witch, and Hakuba wasn't anything like that as far as he knew, which begged the question; "Do you have magic too, Hakuba?" Immediately after he spoke, he felt like slapping himself. Detectives would always suspect hidden motives even if you didn't have any. It would have been better to go roundabout and tease it out of him, never mind the complete lack of honorifics! He couldn't allow himself to become so close to a detective, not while he was Kid at least.

Hakuba did not seem too surprised by the inquiry, only raising one condescending eyebrow, "No, Kid, but I _do_ have plenty of ways to get around my lack of it, so don't worry." Here, he paused and allowed a wry smirk to settle on his features. "I am a Guardian, and that allows me far more freedom with using magic than most mortals."

Kaito frowned contemplatively. That was a very clever brush off from Hakuba indeed. No magic, but he used loopholes to get his way? It sounded almost too sneaky for the proud detective, but looking at his body language, he couldn't convince himself that Hakuba was lying. Yes, it held the hints of stand-offish arrogance and seemed closed off, it was no more than usual in a teenager like him. Honestly, it seemed to be a little less conceited than the bar he'd set as Hakuba's normal attitude for some reason.

Before Kaito could gather his thoughts to reply, Hakuba spoke again, "You know, you should really check out the library. Unless you want to practise illusions or help me with detective work, there is very little for you to do in my house I'm afraid." Was that a smirk on the blond's face?

He was about to say yes, he would much prefer to stay in his musty old library than be a detective, but then he remembered. He had _stolen_ the books, and damaged the bookshelves a little in his mad scramble to escape as well. Perhaps Hakuba would be leaving him alone for a few hours, and he could somehow restore the books to their original positions? Ah, who was he kidding. It would be near impossible right now.

He must have had a very contemplative expression on his face, or perhaps slipped into a smirking Poker Face, because Hakuba gave him a light shove on his shoulder, nearly unbalancing him in the process. "By the way, since you seem to have made your mind up… No sticky fingers. We have wards for that. It's the third door on the right."

"Is there anything you _don't_ have wards for?"

Hakuba gave him a smirk Kaito thought he'd patented long ago. "Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

* * *

The morning and afternoon passed mostly without incident, primarily due to Kaito being nose deep in research materials. After his initial shock at the general wholeness of the library's contents, he accepted it with a long suffering sigh of _magic_ (but not before checking that some of the books he knew he'd taken weren't damaged by it).

Despite his reputation as an impressive class clown, he could actually be very smart when he wanted to be. It really was a pity for most of his teachers, nothing quite catches one's attention like mystical gems, or the possibility of learning more about oneself. He could handle almost any punishment if he felt he was in the right for doing something.

Such was his attitude when it came to research- although the punishment was boredom in this case. Mind numbing boredom spread between the many pages of mystical gem anthologies, and also several Kitsune lifestyle documentaries. Of course, such dull work can easily be shoved away for something newer and better, such as a promising book titled with swirling golden script 'Guardian's Guide to Mahou.'

Pulling a ladder out of some dusty corner, he dragged it to the bookshelf and started to climb. Every step led to the bookshelf shaking, no matter how careful he was. He reached the top, and took a steadying breath when the shelf _finally_ stopped shaking. He waited a few moments to ensure that yes, it had stopped for good and wasn't about to say 'ha, gotcha!' and buck him off. Slowly, he reached a hand out to grasp the novel which had caught his eye- but as soon as his claws brushed it, the shuddering renewed, worse than before. The book, which was at the epicenter, perfectly stable, quivered and then shot out, taking Kaito off the ladder with it.

Only instincts honed from over a year of grand larceny prevented Kaito from braining himself on the opposite bookshelf. It was a close thing though. Gripping onto the bookshelf's edge for dear life as he was. "What was that for, you mangy book!?"

He sent a forceful glare at the book, which lay there innocently. Even as he watched, however, the pages shifted and rippled and the cover twisted a little until it had something resembling an affronted expression on its thick leather cover.

Kaito eyed the object warily, suddenly extremely conscious of the fact that it was probably either sentient, magical, imbued with magic or some terrifying combination of those things. His luck holding, maybe it would be a nice magical, sentient being.

"Um- I didn't mean to offend you, you just startled… me?"

The book's 'mouth' was doing something odd, opening and closing its mouth like a fish as it shivered . Was it asphyxiating? He dropped down from his perch to get closer to it and investigate, but it suddenly stopped. He paused, and it took the opportunity to blow a raspberry at him and fly off.

"You better not be too precious to Hakuba, because when I catch you, it won't be in one piece!"

The book flipped its pages open, displaying in large bold text the words: **GAME ON**.

* * *

Evening arrived, and with it came the most luxurious- most splendid, most pleasurable meal of all. Dinner time. Hakuba hummed pleasantly to himself as he moved around the kitchen with ease, ensuring no dish burned and that all retained a delightful smell indicative of their scrumptious taste. Truly, he was in his element in the organized chaos of a cooking area.

Serving up two plates full of food, he carefully balanced them and began a careful trek to the library where he had left Kid. As he travelled, he found himself beginning to hear several suspicious sounds. A thump here, a crash there, the occasional worrying woosh. It all added up to one thing: he must be destroying the library! Hakuba hastened forth. This was not going to do. Just because the fox had semi permanent house sharing status did not mean he could destroy it as he saw fit. Reaching the library doors, he steeled his nerves and raised a hand to knock firmly once, twice, three times. No reply. "Kid...?"

There was no immediate response, only more of those infernal noises. He leant his ear against the door cautiously, and focused on listening above all else. "Yeah, yeah, that's all well and good but I do actually want to read you so- oof!" The following loud thump, and then crashing sound could not hide what he had noticed. That was Kuroba's voice in there. Not the deep, smooth tones characteristic of International Criminal 1412, not Kid, not any other voice, _Kuroba's_.

Gathering himself from the mild surprise and forcing himself not to store the information for detective purposes, he gently pushed down on the door handle. Immediately, he wished he could walk backwards and ignore the whole thing. The thief had managed to hook one of his hind legs on the ornate chandelier (£5000 and imported! If that broke-!) and was dangling precariously, swatting at a floating book which was making all manner of rude gestures by summoning books off the shelves and arranging them crudely. It looked less like Kuroba was destroying the library, and more like the library was destroying him.

He placed the dinner plates down on a small table, and sighed. Then he put on his best father glare, and clapped his hands together. "Guide! You can't just antagonize everyone who wants to read you- he's a guest! And you- thief!" Kuroba had the decency to look sheepish, "Get down from there at once! What possessed you to go chasing innocent books around the library? It's not even shiny, you magpie!"

Kuroba simply shrugged his shoulders, let his tail flame grow until it covered him, and suddenly, it was burning him into nothingness. Hakuba gaped, his brain having decided to backfire on him. Then a little ember started on the rug in front of him, and the smirking little kit formed from it as it grew into the veritable blaze that made up his tail.

"I wanted to read it, and it wouldn't let me. And what do you mean, magpie?If anything, I'm obviously a dove!"

Hakuba only barely managed to hide his laughter with a cough, pointing out the dinner plates.

* * *

"Where did you learn to cook like that? It was amazing!"

"It's all in the ingredients, Kid."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them, before Kaito broke it suddenly.

"How… How long do you think it'll take before I can get back to normal, then?"

Hakuba opened his mouth slightly to reply, then seemed to think better of it, and furrowed his brows tightly, "Am I really such terrible company? We agreed to stay together for however long-"

"I am not revoking that promise, detective! I just want to know how long it will take."

Something resembling a grimace tugged at Hakuba's lips. "Well… Define normal."

Kaito's answer was immediate; "Human."

"Probably never." Hakuba replied, without missing a beat.

This had the unfortunate (though not entirely unintended) effect of causing Kaito to spring up from where he had been sat, bristling. "What do you mean _never_?! I have a life- and faking my own death to hide as a pet for some two bit detective because I got stuck as a living bonfire is not an option!"

Raising a hand to stop the indomitable slew of angry words, Hakuba levelled a calm, but chilling gaze onto Kaito's form. "That may be so, but you managed to stumble over some ridiculously strong mahou by virtue of your moonlit prancing around, and this is where it got you. Nothing short of a world renowned healer and the gem itself would be able to turn you fully human again, there's almost no chance of success! You should just give up."

"Give up? Hah! I'm a professional thief. If I gave up at the first sign of trouble, then I would have had very little success in my night job, _Hakuba_."

"This is not something you can simply find, waltz up to, then grab with the aid of sleight of hand, and leave! Healers like that are few and far between, nevermind that Tierschatz has gone off the grid."

"So? I've been tracking something far harder than that with my 'moonlit prancing' as you put it!"

"It's impossible! You can't find it, and there are no clues to lead you to it!"

"What's stopping me from escaping right now, then? You can't keep me here indefinitely with promises of normalcy built on lies! The whole reason I agreed to stay with you has become moot, wouldn't you say?"

Hakuba drew in a sharp breath, suddenly realising where this was heading. "Don't…"

"Don't what? Pick the lock of this gilded cage? Go home and return to my life? _Leave_?"

"Don't leave."

"And why not? I have no reason to stay, and I can most certainly run, hide, and deceive with the best of them… I _can_ survive without you!"

"Well my _mother_ can't without you!"

Kaito paused, eyes narrowing, "What do you mean by that; 'your mother can't survive without me'?"

Hakuba's eyes widened in horror, and he only barely managed to restrain himself from slapping a hand over his mouth in disgust at his loose tongue, "Ah, well, it's not that she can't survive without you per se…" He gave a hopeful look at Kaito, as though that could get him out of explaining. Kaito wasn't going to give up so easily though.

"Explain what you meant _right_ now detective," he spat the word out, glare in full effect, "before I walk straight out your front door."

Hakuba seemed flustered, trying to maintain his composure and beg with his body language at the same time. While it was an interesting conflict to observe, Kaito found himself worrying. There were so many things that Hakuba could have meant by that comment and few of them were good.

"Promise me you won't leave. Please."

"I make no promises that I can't fulfill. Explain."

"Is there really no other way?" Hakuba seemed to be trying to find a chink in his armour. It wouldn't work.

"None."

"I suppose I should start at the beginning then."

Kaito nodded, then decided to snark a reply in, "The beginning's always a good place to start."

Hakuba shot him a glare, "I'll start at the beginning of the universe, if you don't let me talk." To his slight surprise, Kaito managed to look suitably mollified.

"Good. Now, when I was a child I mostly lived in England. Up until a few years ago, I only came to Japan on holiday, to visit my father the Superintendent. My mother was a wonderful woman, and she always took me camping on the weekends to escape the death I seemed to surround myself with as a child. Once, she took me to a magic show." His expression grew almost wistful here.

"The performance was masterful, and I was completely taken in by it- inspired almost. I kept asking to go back to see it again, or even just go to some local magic shows instead. It had seemed like such a nice reprieve, and no one had died at that person's shows. Still, that is irrelevant. After months of my begging and prodding for this she took me on a long car trip, and we found ourselves lost in the foothills of scotland."

"We had been wandering for what felt like hours, when a gentle old lady approached us. She offered us to warm up in her cottage, and we gratefully followed her in. Later that evening, after we had rested, Mother saw her doing magic of some sort. I forget what spells in particular, because it was so long ago. Anyway, my mother grew angry for reasons unknown to me. Perhaps it was because of my incorrigible addiction to magic, or at least the idea of it, that I stopped her from confronting the old woman then, despite the impossible tasks of magic that had so frustrated my mother so. The lady, who I later learned was a witch, tried offering us directions and a meal, but something in her manner…"

"Well, something about her set my mother off again. An argument ensued, revolving around how unnatural what the witch had done was and at some point she managed to wind herself up enough to slap the witch. While the witch had been trying to placate my mother, I could see her anger growing throughout. The slap was the final straw on the camel's back." Hakuba's face had grown pale and drawn, and Kaito wanted to comfort him but held himself back. He drew a shuddering breath and continued on.

"The witch manipulated the air around my mother, slowly suffocating her in a oxygenless bubble. I didn't know what was happening at the time, but I knew that the witch had caused it. I begged her to stop, pleaded with her, and she did. She asked me if I would take my mother's place instead. I said yes, and it's something I regret to this day. The witch did not kill me- she gave me a fate worse than death for my impulsiveness. She changed my very nature into that of a warped Guardian."

"Ah… What's a guardian?"

"A Guardian is a being that raises and protects young magical orphans with their very lives. It is their whole purpose in life, and they are literally the most capable parents out there. Due to that, they tend to be given a myriad of blessings and responsibilities. I personally have the ability to manipulate ambient magic in the air."

"That just sounds like you're a glorified magical babysitter- what's the catch?"

"If a Guardian isn't looking after a child of some kind, they fade."

"You mean they would die?" Kaito sounded as horrified as Hakuba felt as he finally understood the witch's curse.

"Fading is not death- it is the loss of ability to feel. First, the senses leave one by one, then the emotions from the saddest to the happiest, until you are numb and lost inside yourself, wishing only for death. I couldn't handle that- but my mother would crack before she realized what was happening, and she is the one who would deal with consequences."

His expression had gone from haunted and pained, to broken resignation. "Do you understand now, Kid? Nothing can save people as broken as us, despite how many others we save ourselves... It's impossible to do anything other than assuage the grief of those who are left with an empty shell."

"But that's just the point, isn't it? We save others so that we may save ourselves. Because if nothing can save us, then we create something out of that nothing. We start from nowhere and climb to the top, Hakuba. It's why we live, in this world, in this moment. It's too late to give up hope, so dammit Hakuba, _don't give up hope._ "

Hakuba placed a hand over his face, looking at the thief turned fox between the gaps in his fingers. A strangled laugh escaped his throat. "You're mad. Utterly mad."

"No, I'm Kid, a miracle worker. We can do this together- get back to normal lives, and live again."

* * *

 **A.N**

 **3177 Words Pre A.N**

 **While this was certainly difficult to write, DisconsolateMist and LadyShadows26 (my AWESOME betas) helped me out a lot. Mainly by existing and beta ing this- it's nice to know its not just a thankless task to write stuff like this. Mist actually managed to convince me to add over a thousand words in the form of the explanation of Hakuba's Guardian powers by showing me how I could fit it in. Mist is amazing!**

 **If you're still here and are feeling kind of eeh because of the intense angst I just shoved onto you guys, don't worry. It's all going to go away and get solved by the time this story ends, since I have a skeleton plot I can do this :) Please review any suggestions, comments or otherwise.**

 **SHAMELESS SELF ADVERTISING BELOW THIS POINT**

 **May I also point you to my Deviant art, where I have uploaded multiple scenes and art for this story? . your dots, and - your dashes with no spaces left in between. You know the drill.**

 **L art / KaitouKitsune (dash) transforming (dash) 69 76 42 494**

 **Boom. /\ Low quality piskelapp gif of Kaito transforming on the rooftop scene.**

 **art / Kaitou (dash) Kitsune (dash)5 (dash) Cerberus (dash) Scene (dash) 69 77 88 779**

 **/\This is a MS Paint produced (terrible) version of the Cerberus scene in chapter 5. First time drawing Hakuba my smol and I am horrified. (WHY IS HE SO HARD TO DRAW)**

 **art / Kaitou (dash) Kitsune (dash)Bipedal** **(dash)** **70 08 31 293**

 **Here /\ we have 2 pen sketches of Kaito standing upright.**

 **art / Kaitou (dash) Kitsune (dash) paws** **(dash)** **and** **(dash)** **forms** **(dash)** **70 08 32 462**

 **This one /\ shows off Kaito's paws, and also has some sketches of a quadruped pose, and then I biped pose which I decided to give him krav maga bunny pose for.**

 **Please review, and come again the next time you see a chapter :)**


	7. Note: please read!

So uh... This is being abandoned. Sort of.

You know NaNoWriMo? Hell on authors, with such a tantalizing 50K finish goal?

Yeah. I'm doing that.

Never fear though, because I, after much sobbing and yelling at friends, fixed a massive plot hole and came up with a more sensible plotline for this.

Soooo. It's getting rewritten. Within a month.

 _holds head_

Let's hope I do well, ne?

Keep an eye out, first chapter of the remake should be out by the seventh November unless I decide to edit it.

I'm considering naming it Kaitou Kitsune: Rewrite, but feel like that'll be kinda dull. Any suggestions?

That's the gist of it, sorry if you expected a chapter...

If you want, I can finish this one's plot after that one is done.


End file.
